


Cherry Popsicle

by Shade_Wilson



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Philip wearing glasses, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: Philip rolled his eyes. "It's like a million degrees. I'm trying to cool off, you pervert."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something to help me get to Sunday. Enjoy :)

“Don’t do that.” 

Philip looked up from the book he was ready and at the blonde boy sitting across from him. “Don’t do what?”

Lukas motioned to the bright red popsicle in his boyfriend’s hand. “You know.” 

Philip rolled his eyes. “It’s like a million degrees. I’m trying to cool off, you pervert.” 

“I am too, but you’re not making it easy.” Lukas grumbled, lying back onto the soft grass underneath him. He laid motionless for a few minutes, before rolling onto his side to look at Philip. 

The brunette boy was sitting against a tree, reading glasses perched on his face, pale legs exposed in a pair of basketball shorts (shorts he had stolen from Lukas) and pushed up against his chest with his mouth wrapped around a phallic shaped ice pop. The popsicle had turned his plump lips a delicious bright red. Lukas watched him for a few minute, pushing Philip’s legs apart and settling between them. 

Philip looked up, slowly moving the popsicle from his mouth. “Can I help you?” 

“That popsicle looks really good.” Lukas hummed, eyes focused on Philip’s face. 

Philip smirked slightly, licking up the frozen treat slowly, not breaking eye contact. “ “Mhm, it is.” 

Lukas suppressed a groan. “Plan on sharing?” 

Philip sucked on the tip as if he were thinking about it, before biting down roughly. “Nope.” He said around a mouthful of crushed ice. 

Lukas grimaced. “Boner killer.” 

“I love it when you give me pet names.” Philip grinned, pulling Lukas closer for a small kiss.


End file.
